Fragile Figures
by Kat Khaos
Summary: He was born angry, bitter, and hateful. She was raised nameless, detached and as a weapon for the Order. Both of them are missing a piece of themselves. Maybe they can find it in each other, and just maybe they'll be able to save the world along the way. (KandaxOC)


_It's been such a long time since I've wrote a new fanfiction. DGM has always been one of my favorite mangas/animes, and Kanda is practically the love of my life. I am currently working on the second chapter, so if this gets enough reviews I'll post the second by Monday. _

_**Warning**: this fanfiction closely follows the manga, so if you've only seen the anime this will be a complete spoiler about Kanda's past. Also, my OC is a bit Mary-Sue so if you don't like then don't read._

**_ Fragile Figures _**

**_First Night_**

_And so the Boy Fell Into a Deep Sleep_

_"We become aware of the void as we fill it"- Anthony Porchia _

A tiny, petite Japanese girl girl peaked through the door of a room that was illuminated in blue. In the floor there were holes filled with water like substance and man made humans. The translucent girl came here everyday and watched the weird dark haired boy skip between containers and talk to the sleeping creations. She'd often scowl- or as close as her ever so expressionless face would come to a scowl- and silently judge the young boy who appeared to be around her age. Talking to the slumbering "humanoids" as she liked to call them, was such a pointless prospect, and it made the girl think him to be slightly crazy. Though she wouldn't doubt it, after all he had come from one of those containers just four months before.

If her impeccable memory served her correct, his name was Alma. The scientists at the Asian Branch had often brought up the boys name in conversation- mainly about what experiments to perform next, and if he was progressing well or not. He obviously had to have been doing quite well. He was still alive after all. The girl had seen many humanoids go into what she called "The Room of No Return" and well, not return. For the past four months Alma had returned from that room several times.

He was a strange boy. In such an environment he managed to smile and laugh like he had no trouble in the world. The girl sighed. If she held the ability to be capable of emotions she would definitely be feeling really irritated right now. Luckily, she possessed no such things- or so she constantly chided to herself. Papa had taught her that emotions were useless, insignificant things that only got in the way of being successful. And the girls job was to become the "perfect exorcist" after all. She didn't want or ask for anything. She didn't complain, and when the experiments were painful she didn't cry out. While the other subjects were constantly under supervision or locked in their cells until they were needed, the girl was favored among the scientists and given almost limitless freedom. She did not need a watchful eye hovering over her, nor was she confined to the dark and cold cells that smelled of mold. Her lack of emotions and devotion to the 'greater good' put the scientists at ease. They'd never lose their most precious weapon.

And so the girl would watch Alma as he flitted around the room, sharing secrets with the humanoids that couldn't hear him as she simply waited patiently. He'd make up stories and crack ridiculously humorless jokes, and squeal about how excited he was to have a best friend soon. He never said anything particularly noteworthy, but it was a rare pleasure to hear a voice full of life than to constantly hear the detached orders from the people in white lab costs.

Eventually Karma would get called away, and when he did the girl usually disappeared into the foreboding halls of the Asian Branch, but lately she had disrupted her routine. For the past few weeks she had tentatively wandered around the room, observing the humanoids. She never understood what Karma was so excited about. Most of the humanoids never woke up, only two others before Karma had so far, but they ended up having defects and dying of unknown causes. The Second Exorcist experiment was a difficult one, but the scientists never gave up.

Though the girl liked to observe all of the humanoids, there was one she spent the most time observing. Kneeling down on her bony kneels, she peered into the container below her where the sleeping form of a black haired Japanese boy slept. She never knew why she paid him the most attention, she just did. She'd sit in the same spot, unmoving, staring cooly at his serene expression. The girl didn't know how long she did this, but she never said a single word to him during her visits. She simply stared at his pale Japanese complexion with her mismatched eyes. One being the limpid color of the ocean at the deep water next to the rocks. While the left was the shade of dark rage. Both colors were completely unnatural for a Japanese to have but she had been born with them. Unlike Alma, the girl was born naturally but was soon abandoned because of her "demon eyes".

Even though the girl was in deep thought, trying to pick out the nonexistent flaws in the Second Exorcist's skin, her acute ears did not fail to pick up the sound of footsteps approaching, nor did she turn or show any sign of acknowledgement when a deep male voice called "Number Six."

A long moment of silence stretched thin, and when she finally answered it was in a quietly detached voice. "They will not wake. This experiment is fruitless."

There was a rumbling chuckle behind her. "Ah, do not say such things my dear, if the higher ups hear you they'd punish you." She did not respond. "While it is true that this Second Exorcist experiment has been a difficult one, I have confidence that at least one of these children will awake."

Number Six twisted her chin length black hair between her childlike fingers. "It's none of my business anyways."

She could practically feel her papa's approving smirk. "That's my girl. Now come, we have work to do."

For a moment Number Six didn't move. She had the odd urge to stay put and watch the boy even longer. What was he dreaming about? Did he dream at all? Was it pleasant? Number Six's eyebrows furrowed slightly. It was unlike her to question anything. Foolish, even. Her papa would deem them completely inappropriate. Shrugging it off, she got up and turned to leave with the man she called papa. She knew what awaited her. Needles and being tied down to a table with a bunch of greedy scientists looming over her. She did not shy away from this or hesitate. After all, Number Six was merely a doll of the order. No wants, dreams, or wishes. She merely exist to do as she was created to do.

It had been a week since Number Six had last went down to visit the sleeping boy. The unfamiliar and un characteristic urges that came about seeing him made her reluctant to go see him. Number Six often found herself chastising her mind for being so petty. He was a sleeping boy who would never wake, it was disgraceful for her to be so bothered by it. Once again she brushed it off, going back to her stick figured artwork to distract herself it didn't matter. Soon all of the Second Exorcists would disappear and the failure of an experiment would be over. Or so she thought. Little did Number Six know that it'd be another year before the Second Exorcist experiment was purged.

The door to her bland room opened rather suddenly, startling Number 6 out of her stupor. "Papa?"

"He's awake," papa breathed out. "We did it. We've awakened another Second Exorcist."

If the girl was surprised she didn't show it, she simply gave a curt nod. "If I felt anything it'd be happiness right now. Congratulations, papa."

Approaching Number Six, papa put a hand on her shoulder. She stiffened at the touch, it was a kind gesture that she wasn't familiar with at all. "Yes, our plans are coming to fruition. One day we'll be strong enough to defeat the Earl. But first I have a job for you, consider this to be your first mission."

This immediately piqued Number Six's interest. "Anything papa." This only furthered papa's satisfaction with his 'daughter'. "Although one of the Second Exorcists has awakened we've been having some...trouble with him. He is a rather angry subject that lashes out on us. We've had to subdue him and tie him down to the bed so he's incapable of hurting himself or others. He even lashes out on sweet ol' Alma Karma. I believe that he's just having a hard time adjusting to being alive...again. I want you to be his caretaker of sorts. Teach him the ways of this world and the ways of being an exorcist."

The interest Number Six had felt earlier had completely deflated now. "You want me to babysit," she stated flatly.

"Number Six," papa had become serious. "This is an important job. We've already lost two Second Exorcist's, and we cannot afford to lose anymore. If you did this, it'd make me extremely happy."

She responded robotically. "Of course papa, anything to make you happy."

He squeeze her shoulder. "That's a good girl. Now I'm sure the boy is hungry. Why don't you go and bring him something, dear?"

Number Six did not like the fact that her first part of her job was to bring the Second Exorcist his meal like a maid, but her opinion did not matter. She always did what was asked of her, no matter how utterly ridiculous it seemed. It was not her place to question her superiors. She made something simple. Soup, water, and a piece of bread. Being a nine year old girl who spent her days in labs, cooking wasn't something she really knew how to do, nor something she concerned herself with. When Number Six wasn't being poked and prodded, she was in the library underneath layers of books designated for adults, or on the balcony with her sketchbook. Unlike many of the lab rats, Number Six was well versed in the area of intellect.

Number Six was escorted to the new humanoids cell by a scientist who cautioned the girl and assured her that he'd be right outside if she needed anything. The girl simply found his concern unnecessary. She could take care of herself. The first thing Number Six noticed when she entered the room was the darkness. The moonlight seeped through the barred window, but it did not give much light. She then noticed that set of chains on the floor. As her eyes adjusted, she followed the chains that led to a figure curled up against the darkest corner of the room. Cocking her head, Number Six approached him. While she prided herself in being cold hearted, this also meant that she did not understand human emotions. She didn't notice the boy's body language, nor was she prepared when she stuck out the tray towards him, only to have it slapped out of her hands. Before she knew it, Number Six was pinned to the floor with angry hands around her porcelain neck.

The moonlight illuminated the boy's face in a way she noted that suited him well. Number Six could not hide her surprise as her eyes widened. It was the black haired Japanese boy she had spent weeks watching. When papa had said one of the humanoids had awakened, she didn't think it'd be him. His enraged facial expression looked so different from the serene calm that Number Six had grown accustomed to as he slept.

"Who are you?" He growled. "Are you here to stick me again?"

Number Six did not answer, instead she lifted her right hand to grab strands of his dark hair and let them fall between her skinny fingers. "Soft," she commented.

The boy was quick to slap her hand away and tighten his grip on her neck. She was pretty sure that there'd be a bruise there in the morning. "Don't touch me!" Even with the painfully tight grip on her neck, Number Six did not do anything. She simply let her eyes rediscover the planes of his face that seemed so different now that he was awake.

"Yuu! Get off of her!" Number Six noticed Alma come up behind the boy and drag him off. "Are you okay, miss?" Alma was quick to go to the older girls side as soon as he'd dragged her offender off.

Number Six sat up. "Yuu?" She questioned, ignoring Alma's concern completely.

He looked at her strangely before answering, "yea. His name is Kanda Yuu and I'm-

"Alma Karma," she cut in rudely. "I know."

_Kanda Yuu_.

She repeated the name several times in her head until it was deeply engraved in every corner of her mind. It was a nice name.

"I'm really sorry that Kanda attacked you! He's actually really nice once you get to know him. He's just scared."

This seemed to enrage Kanda. "Shut the hell up. Don't talk like we're friends you freak!"

Alma just smiled and ignored his rude comment. "So what are you doing here...?"

"Number Six."

Alma seemed baffled. "What?"

"My name. Number Six."

Alma frowned, "that's not a name at all."

"Such petty things such as names do not matter."

Alma just stared at her in disbelief. "Are you kidding me?! A name means everything!" He seemed thoughtful for a moment. "Aha! How about Ame?"

"Call me what you want," came her blunt reply.

Alma smiled widely and stuck out his hand. "Well then, Ame, it's nice to meet you." Number Six didn't know what exactly Alma wanted out of her as he stuck his hand out, so she just stared. He blanched. "You're supposed to shake it, silly!"

"Why would I do such a ridiculous thing?" She asked cooly.

"Cos' it's a way to greet people!"

"Idiot." Turning away, Number Six walked towards the door. "I'll come back tomorrow morning after you've had some rest, Kanda-san." Without waiting for a response, she closed the door behind her.


End file.
